


Pocket Full of Posey

by silverdustedscribbles



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, But I still hope you like it, Drabble, Forbidden Love, He/Him Pronouns for Alex Fierro, Healer!Magnus, M/M, Whump, because nothing says escapism like a painfully relevant angst fic for your otp, forbidden-ish love at least, i wrote this for me and no one else, it's a plague au, real angst hours, royal!alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28529586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverdustedscribbles/pseuds/silverdustedscribbles
Summary: “It’s alright,” Alex said, his voice barely above a whisper now. Magnus could tell he had lost more strength than he was letting on. “Just… stay with me. Please?"
Relationships: Magnus Chase/Alex Fierro
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Pocket Full of Posey

**Author's Note:**

> It's a plague au!
> 
> Minor tw for illness and blood

The first thing Magnus noticed was the smell. It hit him like a ton of bricks: the stale scent of dry, withering flowers combined with a subtle, metallic hint of blood. The room stank of death. There was no other way to put it.

He shook his head, trying to snap out of his daze. This wasn’t the time to get dizzy from an uncomfortable aroma. He was a physician (well, an apprentice at least), and he had work to do.

Magnus steeled his nerves and strode over to the canopy bed in the corner of the room, not sure who he expected to see. He’d been told he’d be tending to a member of the Duke’s family, nothing more. He’d had his suspicions as to who the nobleman would be, but he’d promised himself that his personal life wouldn’t impact his work. However, once he saw the head resting on the richly embroidered pillow, the cool, professional persona he’d refined for years disappeared.

“Alex?” Magnus asked, shocked.

“Magnus.” Alex managed a small laugh. Even as he lay in bed, his body weakened and covered in boils, his wry smile stayed the same, and his two-toned eyes still sparkled.

“Did you ask-” both boys started, before pausing to think. Suddenly, the realization dawned on both of them.

“Samirah.” they stated in unison, incredulous.

“That sneaky girl. How do you think she managed?” Magnus wondered.

“She has a way with these things.” Alex responded. “But let’s not waste time. I just want to be with you before…” He trailed off, defeated, but Magnus knew what he was thinking.

“Don’t give up hope!” Magnus urged. “I’m a doctor! I’m here to make you well, and I’m not leaving until you are.”

“So stubborn. It’s adorable.”

“Don’t patronize me. Just ... let me try.”

“Magnus.” Alex placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him. “It’s no use. Even someone like you couldn’t fix me now.”

Magnus stepped back, trying to see Alex through a doctor’s eyes. Unfortunately, Alex was right. His arms and legs were swollen, and covered in bluish-black pustules. No matter how hard Magnus tried, he couldn’t save him.

“But you can’t die! You’re… you’re too…” Magnus couldn’t find the words.

“It’s alright,” Alex said, his voice barely above a whisper now. Magnus could tell he had lost more strength than he was letting on. “Just… stay with me. Please?”

Magnus took his hand. “Of course.”

Alex smiled weakly, sinking deeper into the plush cushions, and closed his eyes. A single tear rolled down his cheek.

“I love you, Magnus.” And with that, his chest slowly stopped moving.

The silence was deafening as Magnus tried to process what had just happened. Soon, though, the sound of faint chanting drifted through the open window.

  
_Ring around the rosy, pocket full of posey, ashes, ashes, we all fall down._

  
He pressed a soft kiss to Alex’s forehead, then sank to the ground and began to sob.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on [amino](http://aminoapps.com/p/0qd6na) months ago, so check it out there if you want!
> 
> Be sure to leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
